


In the Britzka

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Roleplay, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: 'And the abduction was accomplished without violence.''Ah,' Eugénie said, 'but is the abduction accomplished yet?'





	In the Britzka

**Author's Note:**

> For the corsetsandlemons prompt: "Eugiene Danglers eats out her friend Louise in the carriage as they elope to Italy."

'And the abduction was accomplished without violence,' Louise said.

There was something in her voice that made Eugénie's blood beat hard in her veins, in counterpoint to the swaying of the britzka. 'Ah,' she said, 'but is the abduction accomplished yet?'

Louise's eyes were wide. 'You fear that we will be followed?'

Eugénie laughed. 'As for that, I fancy that my precautions have been sufficient to obscure the trail for tonight, at least. But no. I meant this: though I have abducted you, I have not yet enjoyed my spoils.'

'Oh,' Louise breathed. 'No. That's true.'

'And perhaps,' said Eugénie, 'I might wait until I have you secure in the quarters I have procured for us, or perhaps...'

'Or perhaps?'

'Perhaps I might make sure of you now.' She gazed down at Louise's face and saw with elation the parted lips, and, visible even in the gloom, the flush that rose to her cheeks.

'What must I do?' Louise asked.

'Lie down,' Eugénie ordered, and felt her breath quicken when she saw how swift Louise was to obey her.

She knelt astride Louise, conscious of the delightful freedom of movement that men's apparel afforded her, and bent down and kissed her, gripping one slender wrist in each of her strong hands, and holding her down against the cushioned seat of the britzka. Louise sighed and opened her mouth to Eugénie's kiss, a willing abductee indeed.

The hood had been pulled down, and, although it was a clear night, it was not a cold one. Eugénie felt no concern about lifting Louise's skirts to her waist and exposing her soft skin to the air. And indeed, she covered her as swiftly with the warmth of her own body, scrambling around so that she could kiss the inside of those pale thighs, run a finger over the curling hairs, taste the sweetness of her...

'Oh,' Louise murmured, 'your hair, your hair...' And she moved her leg as if to stroke Eugénie's shorn head.

Eugénie laughed, and, putting her tongue against the spot where she knew pleasure was to be found, applied herself to rousing Louise yet further. She did not hurry: they had many miles in front of them; many miles and all their lives yet to come. Freedom was hers, Louise was hers, and she was claiming her with the rhythmic, quickening, lapping of her tongue... And the carriage jolted as it passed over a stone, and beneath her Louise was shaking, convulsing, crying out...

The postilion did not look behind him; but then, it was in his interests not to look behind. Nor did either Eugénie or Louise feel any impulse to look back towards the lights of Paris.

Ahead of them, the road lay open; and above, the sky was spangled with stars.


End file.
